Setting the date
by Raeinspace
Summary: Epilogue for "The Proposal". One-shot, complete. Established SwanQueen.


**Disclaimer - Still don't own OUAT.**

**AN: From an idea I had around Valentines Day. I was hoping to write more for it, but other ideas are brewing so I'm posting this now. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"We are not getting married on Valentines Day." Regina's tone allowed for no arguments.

Emma hadn't received the memo. "But…"

"I will not share our anniversary with your parents."

Emma was struggling to get dressed for work, but since they began their 'discussion', Regina had come to stand in front of her to force her to make eye contact and focus. "Look at it this way, we'll always remember to send them a card."

"And have them wanting to share the celebrations with us each year? I want you all to myself, dear." Regina hooked her fingers through the straps of Emma's bra, pulling her closer.

"I suppose…" Emma murmured as Regina's lips brushed against her ear and she reached for her own hold on the woman.

Regina's voice dipped a little lower. "After all, certain milestones require privacy…"

Emma shivered and closed her eyes. "Mmmhmmm."

"So we have an agreement?"

"Yes."

Abruptly Regina's hands left Emma, but not before she gave her a parting kiss.

"What…?"

Regina gave her a wicked smile. "Don't want to be late for work, do we?"

* * *

Emma waited until the second hand pushed the minute hand over to the exact time before releasing Grumpy from the cell.

"You used to be such a cool chick." He told her, shaking his head. "What happened to releasing me as soon as you start work?"

A male laugh sounded from behind Emma as Charming walking in carrying his take-out breakfast from the diner. "Working with her father makes her pay more attention to the rules."

"Yeah." Emma grinned at him. "He's got decades of dad-time to make up for and he still thinks I need a time out if I mess up."

Grumpy just shook his head again and headed for the exit. "Thank god I don't have parents. The other dwarves are my age so they're more like brothers or mates."

Emma waited until he had gone before turning to her father. "So does mom know you're eating breakfast from the diner?"

"She's on the school trip, camping out in the woods. I figure if she left me home alone she knew I'd have to fend for myself."

"Good point. Did you bring anything for your hungry daughter?" She looked longingly at the bag.

"I thought Regina had that thing about big breakfasts."

"Yeah, but they're lacking in the most important ingredient - sugar. They'll help you last throughout the day, but don't give you that first big hit in the morning to keep you going."

David laughed, picking out his bacon roll and tossed her the bag. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't try to spoil you now and then?"

"You're the best."

"So, how's life with Regina? Has she agreed to set a date for the wedding yet?"

"She wants to give us time to plan it all out perfectly. I'm beginning to feel like she's secretly changed her mind and is too scared to tell me. I'd understand, her first marriage was forced on her and Daniel… well, it's not like I can bring that subject up."

"Maybe ask Archie for some advice?"

"C'mon dad, you're supposed to want to help me with this stuff."

"Your mother would be better…"

"She's not here. I did suggest to Regina that we get married on Valentines Day." Emma took a bite out of her breakfast.

"That's a great idea. Then you'd always remember it."

"But it's the same day as yours."

"Is it? … Of course, it is! Well that's even better! Now you can get your mother to remind you about your anniversary and then you can remind me!"

"That's the problem. Regina doesn't want us to have the same anniversary."

"No! You have to talk her into it. For my sake! We Charming's are terrible about remembering these things but our last minute presents are really good. Just imagine how great they'd be with more notice!"

Emma smiled at his enthusiasm. "Then teach me some of that famous charm to try and work on her."

A serious look finally came over his face. "Okay, sit down."


End file.
